Oh Hello
by In-LeLi's-Dream
Summary: So after completing the jewel Kagome gets sucked back into her time but not alone, will she be able to deal with the surprising events heaeded her way?
1. The Beginning

************ Years ago************

Kagome sat by her bedroom window and looked out as the sky cried out through the night. As the rain fell so did her tears because today was the day that Kagome had been brought back by the well. The fight with Naraku had ended and when the inu group had put their last shard together with Naraku's jewel, kagome found herself at the base of the God tree.

Many a times she had tried to go back down the well but it just wouldn't work. She was never able to go back to her friends in the past. No more adventures or traveling with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, and Inuyasha. She would no longer be able to play with her son Shippo and the Western Lord's adorable little ward Rin. Oh how she had so much fun playing with them both. She had grown attached to Rin in the time Sesshomaru-sama had joined with them.

*************Present*************

Kagome sat under the tree enjoying the nice cool spring breeze. She had finished school and graduated early out of medical school. She was now at the park on her day off with her son who was currently trying to grab the sakura blossoms that were falling with the breeze. She smiled he was just like his father, same golden eyes and silver hair. 'My one and only reminder of him.' She thought to herself.

She remembered when she found out she was pregnant of little Kyo. She was shocked and happy at the same time. At one point she felt alone but then she remembered that now she had a reason to keep living, for her son, herself, and him.

^^^^^^^^^^^^flashback^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Mom! Help me, please!" she called to her mother from the bathroom. She had run to the bathroom for the third time that day. She knew she something wasn't right but she just couldn't think it through right now.

"Kagome dear, maybe we should go to a doctor? You need to get checked, maybe you caught something." Mrs. Higurashi said while rubbing her daughters back to try and calm her. It always worked when she was a little girl.

"Ok I'll go just give me minute please?" she told her mother. "Will you be alright while I go make an appointment?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her daughter. When Kagome nodded she hurriedly went down the stairs and called Dr. Hino.

*****doctors office*****

"Hello kagome, so it seems that your not feeling well is it?" Dr. Hino asked. She had been their family doctor since kagome was a baby. "Let's have a look shall we?"

*minutes later*

"Ok Kagome I have the results of your test and let me just say that congratulations your going to be a mommy! You didn't have a food poisoning or stomach flu it was morning sickness. Your about a month pregnant to be exact" The doctor smiled at her then turned to Mrs. Higurashi, "Wow that's amazing, Hannah you get to be a grandma!" both mother and daughter were at a lost for words.

**********end flashback************

She smiled at the memory "If only your daddy was here to see how big you have grown. I'm sure he would be proud of you Kyo." She said to her smiling son who was looking at his mother now. He smiled and giggled at his mother who was now tickling his tummy. He purred when she brought him to her chest. "Well its time to go home Kyo, it's almost time for dinner" Kagome said as she put away everything and headed home never noticing the emerald watching from the swing set.

The teen smirked as he saw the woman walk away with the baby down to the entrance of the park. "I've found you, we found you at last. Now we can be together again" he said then turned and took off towards the setting sun.

A/N: Sorry folks for the chapter being short but I promise that next one will be a lot longer.


	2. WHAT!

**WHAT**!!!

My apologies it has come to my attention that chapter 2 was a little short than what was originally planned but no worries Slayer is on Top of it all and fixing the bugs je je je. So once again bare with me here and chapter 3 will be up soon. 

The sun had set by the time Ryo Taishou had gotten. He parked his car and went inside to share the good news with his wife and father-in-law. He stopped short when his stomach growled. Deciding a snack would do just fine he headed for the kitchen and saw his wife there. " Hello koi, mmmmhhhh what are you making?" Ryo asked as he lifted the spoon for a taste.

SMACK!

"Don't you even dare! That is tonight's dinner. Besides your going to have to wait its not finished yet." Yelled a browned haired teen kitsune demoness who happened to be standing nest to the stove. She returned to stirring the pot and added several ingredients. "So why are you home so late?" she asked her husband sweetly while stirring.

"I was driving home from school when I saw the park and decided that a little walk would do me good so I went. As I was walking I happened to come across someone very familiar." He stopped and took a bite of his apple then continued " oh and you missed the test today so your going to have to make it up during break tomorrow " he said between chews. "Where's dad?" he asked as he got up.

"he's in the study working on some documents." Knowing that there was something her husband wasn't telling her something she dug a bit further "Oh so who did you see Shippo?" Rin asked excitedly. Then pouted when she saw him shake his head no.

An idea struck and she pulled out the secret weapon, she did…..her puppy eyes and pouted a bit "Come on Shippo tell me please?" she begged.

"I have to talk to dad th-" he was cut off by Rin.

"As your wife I have a right to know what goes on in this house so you either tell me or kamis help me I will ban you from sweets!" she yelled at her husband all the while pointing the cutting knife at him. Only one thought went through Shippo's mind, 'its possible she might be even scarier than okasan'

He sighed and nodded, he motioned for her to sit down. When she did he took her hands and looked at her, "You have to promise not to tell dad at least until after dinner?" he asked. When she nodded he continued, "When I was walking to the park I happened to see Kagome but. . . . . With a pup. It struck me odd but I didn't think much of it thou. At least I think it's hers." He finished and looked her in the eyes. He waited for her response and waited and waited and waited and then. . . . .

"WHAT!!!!! WHEN?! REALLY?! WE HAVE TO GO!!!!" she yelled for the second time that day. Then she shot up off her chair and ran for the door. However, upon reaching the door she found herself caught between two strong arms of her mate. "We have to tell father, he would be so happy to hear this a-"

"NO, I mean just until after dinner. This way I can think of a way to tell him, you know. Its been really hard for us all after she was taken away." He said softly and slackened his hold on her.

Rin turned in his arms and placed a hand on each cheek and forced him to look at her. "Its alright I understand and yeas it was hard to see everyone like that but don't worry everything will be fine." She smiled at him then leaned up and kissed him "now why don't you set the table so we can eat?" she smiled and went back to the stove.

******After Dinner******

Dinner had come and gone and now it was time to talk about some important matters the kitsune brought up. "So what is so important that you must discuss with this Sesshomaru, Shippo?" he asked with his usual stoic look.

"Well I. . . . . . was walking in the park. . . . I saw. . . Um" Shippo couldn't do it, the look he had made him nervous. He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

Rin couldn't do it, she just couldn't hold it in anymore. The tension that was building in the air and her husbands nervousness. "Shippo found Kagome-okasan!" she shouted out then clapped her hands over her mouth and looked at Shippo with wide eyes.

Sesshomaru just sat there indifferent as always. 'Could he really of found her? No it couldn't be, she…… she disappeared. But maybe just maybe' He turned to Shippo "Where did you find her?" he asked.

"When I went to the park, the one close to the school. She was sitting there under a tree with…." Shippo stopped and hesitated a bit.

This got Sesshomaru's attention for sure. 'WITH WHO? SHE WOULDN'T BE ANYONE ELSE WOULD SHE?!' he thought but then calmed himself, 'no need to make assumptions without facts, besides that is beneath this Sesshomaru' "Who was she with Shippo?" he asked dreading the answer.

"She was with a pup, I was too far to catch the pups scent. She seemed to be doing well but her eyes, they were kind of sad." He said to his father-in-law. "What are you going to do?" he looked closely at the taiyoukai.

"This Sesshomaru tends to find her and speak with her. Tomorrow I shall look for her." With that said he stood and left to his room. 'I'll find you if it's the last thing I do, I promise you Kagome'

Both Rin and Shippo just looked at each other and retrieved to their room as well. 'That was weird, I thought he was going to go ballistic or something. Oh well I guess we'll just have to see tomorrow' Shippo thought. As they got into bed they could hear a sad howl that seemed to be coming from the master wing. 'Poor Sesshomaru, hopefully he would be happy when we find okasan' With that last thought in place sleep had overcome them all.


	3. The Rush!

_**The Rush!!!**_

_Kagome had just been called to come in to the morning shift, which was what any person dreaded. 'Who in their right mind wakes up at this ungodly hour' she thought as she drove to her mothers house. Luckily her mother was awake when she had asked if she could watch over Kyo. She went in the house carrying Kyo in his car seat and into the kitchen which is where her mother usually was. "Thank you so much momma for taking care of him. I don't know what I would do without you" she said before kissing her on the cheek and rushing to the door._

_Mrs. Higurashi shook her head and told her to be careful. She looked down at her grandson and smiled "How would you like to help me today little guy?" young Kyo smiled and kicked his feet "I'll take that as a yes"_

_**** With Kagome ****_

_She hurried down the street and slowed down when she came to the crossroad. She looked both ways and when it was safe she turned never seeing the oncoming speeding vehicle from her left._

_ CRASH _

_The speeding car had rammed right into the passenger side of the car causing the door to jam. Kagome couldn't move her legs because they were pinned under the steering wheel. She looked up and saw someone running on the street towards her before everything turned black._

_****** With Sesshomaru ******_

_Sesshomaru had gotten up bright and early hoping to search for his Kagome faster then having to wait later on. He had awoken Shippo and Rin as well, which Rin was not very fond of. They ate their breakfast and soon were off to the Sunset Shrine. They took Sesshomaru's car instead of the limo as to not draw attention to themselves._

"_Man what's taking so long, there's usually not this much traffic here" Shippo said in an annoyed voice._

"_Maybe there was an accident up ahead. I hope everyone is alright" Rin said worriedly and sent a silent prayer for those involved._

"_Well whatever the cause it is not helping us move any closer. Damn fools this Sesshomaru has no time for this!" he said angrily while gripping the steering wheel._

"_Oh why don't Rin and I go on ahead and see if we can catch her and stall her for a bit" Shippo suggested not wanting to be in the same car at the moment._

_****** With Shippo and Rin ******_

"_Finally we're her Shippo! See I told you I would find it" Rin giggled and walked up the stairs. She turned and saw that her husband wasn't next to her and looked down, he was trying to catch his breath "you slowpoke" she stuck her tongue out and kept going._

"_How does she do it?" Shippo asked himself as he continued climbing the steps. When he reached the top he saw a lady who smelled a lot like Kagome, came out of a house. He walked over to her "Excuse me Ma'am, but do you happened to know if Higurashi Kagome?"_

"_She is my daughter why do you ask?" she questioned not used to people asking for Kagome now a days unless…"Are you friends of her from the past?" she question. Seeing the young man nod she continued "what is your name, she mentioned a few of her friends to me before, maybe I might be able to help" she said not knowing if she could trust them._

_Sensing her nervousness he bowed and introduced himself, "My name is Taisho Shippo but you may know me as Shippo" he said when he saw her eyes widen she nodded and explained to them that she received a call from the hospital that Kagome was taken to and she was on her way there._

"_Don't worry my otousan will take us, he's on his way here" Rin added and gave Mrs. Higurashi's arm a gentle squeeze. She looked down and saw the pup and squealed "Awww he's so cute, is this your son?" she asked._

_Mrs. Higurashi shook her head and replied "No, he's my daughters son Kyo" Rin looked up at Shippo and he at her 'THIS IS KAGOME'S SON!' the thought rang through both their heads._

_****** An hour later ******_

'_Finally, I thought I wouldn't see the other side of the road again' he thought hurrying to get to the shrine but carefully mind you. When he arrived at the Sunset Shrine he noticed his daughter, her husband, and a woman carrying a pup with them._

"_We have to hurry to the hospital dad! We'll explain on the way" Rin said as she strapped the baby down and so did Mrs. Higurashi and Shippo. She saw him nod and began to drive._

_On their way there he realized that both the woman and child smelled strongly of Kagome and wondered what they where to each other. Shippo seeing the concentrated look in his eyes decided to fill him in now._

"_Mrs. Higurashi this is Sesshomaru Taisho Taiyoukai of the West and you may know him as business man extraordinaire, Sesshomaru this is Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome's mother" he introduced. Sesshomaru nodded towards the rearview mirror and turned into the parking lot. He also noticed the pup looked like his Kagome but also like himself, a lot like himself. 'Could he be my…' he wasn't sure but he had to ask._

'_Could this be Kyo's father? The man Kagome had told me about?' she thought but decided that now was not the time. She had to find out about her daughter first. They got down and Sesshomaru offered to carry the pup._

_Once at the desk they asked for Kagome Higurashi and as soon as they saw the nurse page the doctor they knew it couldn't be good. 'Kami-sama please let her be alright' Sesshomaru prayed to the gods in heaven. When they saw the doctor walk out in scrubs Sesshomaru immediately recognized who it was. He rushed to him but was beaten by the miko's mother._

"_Is she alright? Is my daughter fine?" She asked eagerly while trying to hold back her tears._

"_We have to perform a special type of operation and some surgery to prevent scaring but it will be costly." He looked at her then at Sesshomaru-sama. When she didn't respond he was about to advise another option when the inuyoukai spoke._

"_Do it, whatever the cost is do it. I want everything to be well done as I know you will see that she has the best care, am I clear wolf" Sesshomaru stated rather than asked. "The cost are of no worry to me but the safety of my mate" he then looked down at the pup who sensed the unease in the area and began to get restless. Sesshomaru picked him up and nuzzled his little cheek and began to purr. He surprised everyone around him._

_****** IN the Waiting Room ******_

_Seeing that her grandson was now sleeping in his car seat, she decided that she needed some answers. She turned to the demon beside her and asked "So what kind of relationship do you have with my daughter?" she looked at him closely._

_Caught off guard he looked at her then sighed and answered, "Days before the big battle I admitted to having strong feelings for her and she to me as well. We became mates that very night." He paused and looked down at his coffee then continued, "after the battle with the disgusting Naraku was finally over and the jewel became whole she disappeared also without a trace. I had spent days, months, years looking for her but never found her. Until now that is." He finished then looked at her loving eyes._

_She smiled at him and patted his hand, "Don not worry, she is strong and will pull through. If its one thing us Higurashi woman do best is to never give up without a fight" she laughed lightly. She began to tell all that happened in his absence from when she found her daughter by the God Tree to when she heard she was going to be a grandmother up to now._

"_I wish I could've been there for her and the pup" he said sadly and looked away from her, disgusted with himself._

"_But you are here now, where THEY BOTH need you Sesshomaru-sama. You tried your best to find her and now you did, you found them both" she said reassuringly and gave him a hug and let go when the doctor came in._

"_Well everything went great without any complication. She will be just fine, its only a matter of time before she wake up. So please just try to keep her calm do not let her strain herself more. You will be able to see her as soon as she gets transferred to her private room. If there are any questions just let me know" with that Kouga left but not before going over to Sesshomaru and smiled and padded his shoulder then left._

_****** In Kagome's Room ******_

_While Kagome rested Mrs. Higurashi had taught Sesshomaru how to care for the baby. He learned from how to feed him, change a diaper, to bathing it. Both father and son had grown very attached to each other. It had amazed her how the baby had his fathers eyes, hair, and tail but Kagomes personality and nose. When he asked if he could care for the baby she could not deny him, after all he was the father. "Ok well I'll see you tomorrow and I'll be sure to bring you and the baby sum food. Can't have you go hungry now could I?" she laughed as she left the room._

"_Now I know where she gets her cheerful side from" he said to his son who was currently falling asleep in his arms. He rested his head against his son and whispered, "Don't worry Kyo, I'm here now and nothing will separate you, mommy, and me ever again. I promise you this" he said never noticing the blue eyes that starred up at the sight of father and son amongst the sunset light._


End file.
